


Writing On The Walls

by Beneath_the_Trees



Category: 4th Man Out (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Character, Canon Gay Character, Friends to Lovers, Getting To Really Know Each Other, Getting Together, Kinsey Scale is mentioned a bit, M/M, Post canon, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, What-If, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beneath_the_Trees/pseuds/Beneath_the_Trees
Summary: Coming out was one of the hardest things Adam had ever done, and of course he had to make it awkward with his friends. Or at least, most of them.At least Ren was okay with him being gay; no awkwardness, nervousness, or weird questions. He had simply offered to take him home instead of Chris, and stayed when it felt like everyone was going to leave.----In which there's a fifth friend who understands what Adam is going through a bit better than the others do.





	Writing On The Walls

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely self-indulgent, I kid you not. I wish Adam and Chris got together at the end as well, but my brain was also going "what-if", and this was born. 
> 
> This is going to be the events of the story along with some time after because SLOW BURN IS LIFE

From the moment Adam and Chris entered the basement, Ren had felt there was something wrong. Adam didn't look nearly as happy as he should have, especially considering it was his birthday. Of course, the others didn’t notice; too excited to go out drinking and getting wasted to actually notice whatever plight their birthday boy was going through.

"We're going to the bar in an hour and I want all of you blacked out before we get there!" Ortu announced cheerfully. Ren chuckled, shaking his head. He was already out on that front; but Ortu was already made very aware of that fact. Ren was going to be the designated driver, as per usual- after all, he was the only one of the group who couldn't hold his liquor even if his life depended on it, and has probably had the worst experience with alcohol in general.

“What’s the rush?” Chris asked, pouring one of the many alcohols Ortu had in his basement into a cup while they all watched as Ortu nearly tackled Adam into a bear hug before answering.

“The rush is,” Ortu announced, pointing towards Chris. “I haven’t had a Saturday off in over a month—“

“From Michelle, or from work?” Adam asked, taking a drink from the beer Ortu had handed him.

“From both, dude. And I am going to savor every minute of it.”

“By being hungover all day?” Adam asked, tone some cross between disbelieving and dry. Ren snickered slightly. It certainly didn’t seem like the best course of action, did it?

The small bundle of excitement for the rest of the night that had been building inside Ren's chest dwindled slightly as Nick walked over to the duo in order to ask about the porn video they had sent to Adam. They hadn't even been her five minutes and already there was sex talk going on, which sucked for Ren; but that wasn't what made the excitement die down. What made the excitement die, was the look on Adam's face as he talked about it with them.

Adam nodded slightly, grinning but not sounding all too into the topic as he responded, “Ah, yeah. She was a real screamer, man.”

“And then that dude dropped a DQ Blizzard on her face.” Ortu exclaimed happily, like it was the best thing in the world of porn. Ren’s nose crinkled further in unease, and he took a swig of his beer before finally getting up off the couch and heading for the trio. Adam laughed a little uncomfortably, saying that he could never finish those kinds of porn as he took another drink.

“It’s almost as bad as the one I dropped on Ortu’s mom’s face last night.” Nick commented, causing him and Ortu to start play wrestling. Ren chuckled; really, they were all still children, weren't they?

“So,” Ren asked, slinging an arm loosely over Adam’s shoulders in greeting, like he always did. He hoped he could get Adam to get a natural smile going again; it'd suck if he couldn't even enjoy his own birthday. “How’s it feel being 24, big man?”

“Oh, uh,” Adam stepped out of Ren’s hold, shrugging a bit as he smiled at Ren uncertainly. “Not-- Not too bad, actually.”

Ren frowned slightly, seeing how Adam couldn’t make eye contact with him and seemed fairly uncomfortable in the presence of the group. “Hey, you—“

“Oh Adam~” Adam and Ren both looked at Chris as he sang out Adam's name playfully, “You wanna get gay?”

Adam nearly whipped around to face him, his eyes widening slightly as he paused for a moment before asking, “What?”

“You want a shot?” Chris asked again, holding up the bottle of Saint Gay. Ortu and Nick stopped fighting, holding up their hands as they announced that they wanted a shot, too.

“Oh, yeah, sure.” Adam said, sounding a little like he was a weird mix of relieved and disappointed as he laughed nervously and repeated, “Birth-gay” along with Ortu and Nick.

That was when things started clicking into place for Ren.

“Ren, do you wanna get gay?”

Ren looked at Chris again, smiling politely and shaking his head. “No thanks- I’ll be the designated driver tonight and you know how terrible I am at holding my liquor.”

Chris shrugged, pouring shots for everyone else, “Suit yourself dude.”

\---

When they were at the bar and each had their drinks, Chris took a good look around the bar before turning to the group, “Boys, there are some good-looking girls here tonight! Best of luck to all of you,” Ren was surprised Chris missed the sharp clearing of his throat Adam did, not looking all that excited at the thought. “Happy birthday, Adam.”

“Cheers."

"To Adam."

The five of them clinked their glasses together at the center of the table before taking sipped of their drinks.

“Alright, so uh…” Adam began, clearly wanting to tell the group whatever was on his mind back at Ortu's place. Ren gave Adam his full attention as he took a sip from his drink, but Adam couldn’t get any further- or gather the other's attention- as Nick murmured something about tits.

Ren sighed, glancing at the pair behind Ortu and taking another long sip of his drink as the rest of the guys started talking about the girl’s chest. Really, he didn't see what the big deal was; yeah, she was pretty, but were her boobs really all that amazing?

“You guys are so lucky you don’t have girlfriends. Look at those bombs!” Ortu stage-whispered, considering how loud the music was. He was probably lucky that the girl didn't hear him. Ren wished he was as lucky as the girl; sinking down slightly in his seat, giving an encouraging smile even though the thought of “burying his face in them” just about made his skin crawl.

“I don’t think she’d be totally fine with it.” Adam said, leaning onto the table and around Ortu to get a better glance at the pair. His smile looked just as tense as Ren’s did, which only brought a minor amount of comfort to the male.

“Agreed,” Ren hummed, giving the pair Nick and Ortu were obsessed with looking at another glance before going back to his drink and finishing it off.

“You don’t think they’re together, do you?” Nick asked, looking at them again, “I don’t think they’re together.”

Adam took another drink, shifting nervously in his spot. Ren quickly turned his attention back to him.“Okay, what I was saying before is—“

“Is she looking?”

Ren sighed, giving Adam a small, apologetic smile as Nick tried to make himself look good for the girl who was, honestly, probably never going to glance in their direction, and kept interrupting Adam.

Adam quickly turned back to the table, clearly downtrodden that his friends didn't even seem to notice he was trying to say something important. Ren wondered if he'd like help in rounding them up long enough to listen. “Nevermind.” Adam said softly, downing the last of his drink.

“Jeez, man. What’s going on with you?” Chris asked, smiling and placing a hand lightly on Adam’s back.

“Nothing,” Adam sighed, shaking his head and running a hand through his hair. He didn't meet Chris' eyes, but if Ren's hunch was correct, that was probably to be expected.

“You seem weird.”

“No. It’s—It’s just, um…”

Ren could see the resolution dying out in Adam’s eyes, turning into uncertainty as Chris tried to get Adam to explain what was going on.

“Um… The girl to your right in the fanny pack, she’s totally eye-fucking you.” Adam said instead, laughing slightly as he finished speaking. Chris’ eyebrows raised, silently asking if he was serious, and Adam nodded, motioning to the girl and effectively pinning Chris’ attention on her.

“I’ll be right back, boys.” Chris said softly, and Ren gave a simple nod his way before turning to Adam, who was looking down at his glass dejectedly.

“Tell me what’s going on, Adam.” Ren said softly, just loud enough for only Adam to hear. “You’ve been trying to tell us something all night.”

Adam gulped, looking at Ren for just a moment before looking away again. Ren reached out, placing a hand lightly on Adam’s wrist. Adam’s gaze shot down to his hand, and although Ren knew it would probably be more acceptable to not be holding his wrist like this, he wanted Adam to know that he had his full, undivided attention.

“Adam,” He said softly, making Adam meet his gaze again. “You don’t have to be scared about whatever it is you want to tell us, okay?”

Adam bit his lip, looking even more uncertain and a little afraid as he carefully moved his hand away from Ren’s. He looked like a nervous puppy waiting to be scolded, and while Ren couldn’t help but find it adorable, it also hurt that Adam was this worried about what Ren was about 70% sure was coming out. “It’s—It’s nothing, Ren. You don’t have to worry about it, really.”

“Well if I don’t have to worry about it, why are you?”

Adam opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to find a way to respond. Ren smiled, patting his shoulder. “I’ll go get us some more drinks, okay? Take your time; there’s no rush tonight.”

Adam nodded, slipping out of the booth so Ren could slip past right as Chris called Adam over to him and the two girls he was talking to. Ren sighed, chuckling slightly at the resigned look on Adam’s face. “Don’t worry, man. You just have to dance.” He paused, lightly punching Adam’s shoulder. “Try to have fun, okay?”

“Yeah, okay.” Adam said softly, sighing slightly as he walked over to Chris and the girls.

He went a little further down the bar from the four, watching them as he told the bartender the drinks that he needed. Adam already looked incredibly uncomfortable, although whether or not that was whatever Chris was saying or the girl who was a little too drunk trying to hit on him, he didn’t know. Either way, shortly after, Adam was quickly turning around and heading for the bathroom.

“What’re you watching those guys so intently for?” The bartender asked, placing the water he had asked for down. Ren nearly jumped out of his skin, breathing out a chuckle as he looked at the girl.

“Oh, just—just worried about one of my friends. He doesn’t seem to be enjoying his birthday bash as much as he should, y’know?”

“Well, _you_ won’t be getting any attention tonight if you keep watching like that.”

Ren’s nose crinkled, an impassive sound slipping out of his throat without meaning to. “I guess.”

“CHRIS!!” Ortu’s voice carried over the crowd, and Ren looked back at where Adam was just running back up to Chris and the girls, determination in his eyes. He could see Ortu and Nick running over to them; Adam’s jacket held tightly in Ortu’s hands. Ren frowned, running over to them.

“What’s going—whoa!“

“We gotta go, Unibrow guy’s gone crazy!” Nick said quickly, grabbing Ren and pulling him out of the bar while Ortu did the same to Adam. Chris followed soon after, and before the night could go any differently Ren was driving the group back to Ortu’s place.

“Adam? What were you trying to say?” Chris asked quietly, when everyone in the car had calmed down.

“What?”

“Back at the bar? There was something—“

“Oh. Oh, right.” Ren watched through the rearview mirror as Adam looked away from Chris and out the window instead. “Nothing. Just- Just forget about it.”

Although Adam didn’t know it, Ren already had a feeling he knew what Adam was trying so hard to say.

\----

“I’m gay.”

 _Ah, there it is_. Ren thought, slowly opening his eyes and staring at the ceiling; afraid that if he sat up now then Adam would back away from the topic. He had been starting to wonder if Adam was going to be able to tell them at all.

“Ok, man” Chris mumbled sleepily, burrowing his face even further into the pillow.

“N-No—I like guys.” Adam said a bit louder, a nervous laugh leaving his lips.

Chris fell silent for a few minutes before letting out a muffled, “Huh?”

“I’m gay.”

Another bout of silence, then Chris nearly launched to his feet while Ren sat up; barely missing getting kicked in the face by Chris in his haste to get off the bed.

“Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no.” Chris knelt down at the trashcan, throwing up into it. Ren groaned slightly in disgust, hitting the back of Chris' legs before getting to his feet and moving to the edge of the bed.

“You okay?” Adam asked, concerned for his friend. Ren hoped Chris knew what terrible timing his body's desire to purge was as he emptied his stomach.

“You alright?” Ren asked Chris as he stood back up.

“Fuck, man. Yes, yeah, I’m fine.” Chris assured, panting slightly as he pointed to the trashcan and then back to Adam. “It’s—That’s not you. It’s the excessive alcohol.”

“What the hell’s going on?” Ortu asked, coming downstairs in just his pants and bathrobe. Ren sighed, knowing this probably wasn't about to go well.

Chris sighed as Adam gave Ortu a quick smile, probably thinking about how to explain what was going on, before Chris started speaking again. “I’m hurt, man.” Chris bemoaned, “Adam’s gay.”

Adam looked back at Ortu, smiling nervously. Ortu grabbed one side of his bathrobe, pulling it over his bare chest and ineloquently saying, “I gotta take a shit.”

Ren sighed, frowning and shaking his head at their friend’s reactions. "Adam," He started, but before he could even get his friend's name out, Adam quickly scrambled to his feet, grabbing his jacket and shoes.

“I-I should-- should just head out.” Adam hurried; and Ren could imagine the panic and worry that buzzed under his skin, the feeling of having wrecked everything he had all because he couldn't bare to keep a crucial part of himself secret anymore.

“What? No, Adam, it’s fine!” Ren said quickly as Chris tried to assure him it was alright as well. “Adam, don’t go.”

“It’s cool, I’m gonna go. It’s okay. Let you guys soak it in.”

“No, Adam. No, dude. Adam, it’s fine, man!” Adam ran up the steps, not even giving them a proper goodbye. Ren sighed, scrubbing his face tiredly.

“What the hell, is he fucking with us?” Nick asked, throwing his blanket off him and standing up just as quickly as Chris had when going to throw up.

“He’s not fucking with you.” Ren snapped,  standing up as well. “He had been trying to tell us all night last night!”

“Adam can’t be gay, he eats steak every day.”

Okay, _that_ caught him off guard. "What does eating steak have to do with anything?” Ren asked, before shaking his head to focus once again on the most important thing; Adam finally telling them he was gay.

“What aren’t you freaking out about this?” Ortu asked, head snapping to Ren. Ren's brain short circuited for a moment as he tried to find words without possibly outing himself while he was at it.

“I-I mean the dude’s never really had girlfriends that he cared about more than us, y’know? There are signs!”

“He was eating out Dorothy Cuda in the eighth grade.” Nick exclaimed; Ren felt uncomfortable shivers run up his spine again at just the thought.

“I once saw him rebuild the entire engine on a ’68 mustang.” Chris said, finally saying something. Ren threw his hands in the air, feeling like he was missing some sort of meaning behind the sentence, along with the one Nick had said about eating steak.

“What does that have to do with anything?! Seriously, guys, are you just saying things you think are only straight-guy-manly?!”

“Was that before or after he ass-banged you, Chris?”

“Ortu!”

“Ok, dude. Too soon.” Chris hissed. Footsteps were heard quickly coming back towards the basement, and Nick flopped right back down onto the couch to continue acting like he was asleep.

Adam appeared on the steps, stopping at the base and clutching his jacket and shoes close to his body. Ren held back a smile, not entirely sure if it was currently appropriate.

“I forgot I didn’t drive.” Adam mentioned weakly, and while the other three stared at him dumbly, Ren raised a hand as he grabbed his own jacket. “I’ll take you home, Adam.”

“Thanks, Ren.”

Ren nodded, pulling his keys from his pocket and swiping his helmet and shoes as he passed the small pile. He gave Adam a smile as he passed, heading upstairs with him. “So I _did_ bring my bike. Hope you don’t mind.”

“I don’t mind if you don’t.” Adam said softly, looking down at his feet and looking for all the world like he didn’t know what to say next. Ren chuckled, holding the door open for him as they went outside.

“Well, I don’t mind in the slightest.” After a few seconds of silence, Ren felt the need to add, “You know I’m talking about both, right?”

Adam’s gaze whipped up to meet his, eyes widening slightly, “Seriously? You- You don’t mind at all…?”

“No way, man.” Ren chuckled, lightly punching his arm again. “You’re still Adam. You just happen to have more taste in Steves instead of Eves.”

Adam scoffed, laughing at the poor joke Ren told, but Ren felt prouder than he had in months. It was nice seeing Adam laugh again.

It didn’t last long, though. Adam quickly turned back into the quiet, awkward guy that didn’t know how his friends were going to handle him liking guys instead of girls.

Ren sighed, pulling out the spare helmet from the back compartment on his motorbike. “Hey,” He said, tossing it to Adam when he was sure he was looking. “It’s going to be alright, dude. They’ll come around.”

“…You think?” Adam asked hopefully, glancing at Ren from beneath his eyelashes

“Yeah,” Ren assured, smiling brightly at his friend. “It’ll be back to normal before you know it.”

Adam nodded, although he still looked uncertain. It hadn't even been a day and Ren hated seeing Adam like this; sure, the guy was shy around new people- girls and guys alike, but he had never been like this around his friends. He had never had trouble making eye contact with them outside of talking about sex with girls or him finding a girlfriend. Even less around Ren; who didn't bring things like that up at all and was perfectly content talking about work or other things they both liked to do.

Now, though, he just looked like a kicked puppy, and _that_ wasn't allowed.

Ren smiled, a plan to cheer Adam up already formulating in his mind. When helmets were on and Adam was sitting comfortably behind Ren with his hands around his waist so he wouldn't fall off, he started up his bike, lifted the kickstand, and sped off down the streets towards his destination.

When they got to the café Ren wanted to take Adam to, he parked and patted Adam’s hands to tell him it was okay to get off now. Adam slowly did as told, getting off the bike and already clearly confused as to why Ren stopped here instead of Adam's home. Ren followed soon after, taking off his helmet and grinning at Adam.

“So, I know it’s not home, but I couldn’t very well leave you there feeling down. So I thought we could get breakfast?”

Adam looked at the café, then Ren, looking like he wasn’t sure what to say. He finally settled for, “Ren, dude, you didn’t have to do this," and Ren laughed softly, shrugging as he put Adam’s helmet in the compartment again.

“Maybe not, but I wanted to. You deserve a nice big breakfast for doing something so nerve-wracking.”

“I thought you said nothing was going to change?”

“I never said I wouldn’t be proud of you and give you big breakfast in return for a birthday-night gone wrong.” Ren’s smile fell a bit, becoming softer as he looked at his friend. “Listen, if you really don’t want to, we don’t have to. I just thought it might make you feel better.”

Adam grinned, then- a happy grin that wasn’t awkward or nervous like all his smiles had been lately. “No, no! No, this is awesome. Thank you.”

Ren chuckled, slinging an arm over Adam’s shoulders and starting to lead him into the café. “And listen- this is on me, okay? _No_ splitting the check this time.”


End file.
